


The Corner Store

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Encounter, Emmett Swan - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Genderbend Character, Meet-Cute, No Magic AU, Storybrooke AU, male!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emmett Swan's roommate is sick and unable to travel to the store on her own, he finds himself lost inside the lady product aisle of his local corner store. What happens when a mysterious brunette helps him find exactly what he's looking for, and maybe even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this one-shot by a comment I received on another one of my stories-in which Emmett makes an appearance. They wished I would write another story involving a completely gender-swapped Emma, so I decided to oblige. If you were the anon who sent that message, this is for you, and thank you for the lovely compliment. I hope you enjoy.

“Damn it,” Emmett cursed to himself as his eyes scanned the store’s shelf for the umpteenth time. “How hard is it for a woman to buy her _own_ tampons?”

It was that time of the month again for Emmett’s roommate to have her period, and–since Mary Margaret was home, sick in bed–it was apparently _his_ job to buy her supplies.

Emmett’s inner ramblings were interrupted by the sound of someone chuckling beside him. “Let me guess, they’re for your wife?”

Immediately, his gaze snapped to the speaking woman and his jaw hit the ground. The woman was beautiful; breathtakingly stunning.

“Do close your mouth, dear. You’ll catch flies.” The dark-haired woman winked at him before turning to the display of feminine products in front of them.

“If the twenty-two minutes of you staring blankly at the wall is any indication, I believe it’s safe to say you have no idea what you’re looking for,” she concluded with an even tone. Emmett could do nothing more than nod at her statement, which seemed to displease the woman.

“What?” Emmett questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Well, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what your wife’s cycle is like,” the brunette commented, placing a hand on her hip.

“Right,” the man agreed, blushing slightly. “My roommate usually complains about it being heavy during the beginning and today’s her first day. Oh! And she’s usually a tampon person,” Emmett finished. The woman nodded at the information, making a mental note of the man’s use of the word ‘roommate’.

“That’s a start,” she smiled before returning to her task of rummaging through the many pastel-colored boxes that littered the shelf. Now that the woman was facing away from him, Emmett had a perfect view of the brunette’s backside. “You didn’t tell me your name, by the way.”

Having been distracted by the vision the woman was proving him with, the man’s response came a tad later than he would have liked. “It’s Emmett.”

Retrieving a light-pink colored box from the back of the shelf, the woman turned to the man with a victorious grin. “Nice to meet you, Emmett. I’m Regina.” She handed him the box, causing their hands to lightly brush against one another’s. A shiver ran down Emmett’s spine from the contact, and in that moment he decided to clear his throat.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help, because I do. I _really_ do. But…why?” Emmett asked.

The brunette shifted on her feet for a moment before responding. “I-I might need a favor in return,” she admitted aloud. “It’s my son. His birthday is coming up and he’s really wanted this one comic book, but I’m afraid I’ve forgotten the title.”

The woman purposefully kept her gaze anywhere but on the man before her. “All I know is some botched description of the story and...I’m afraid to ask the manager for help,” she finished, flashing him a sheepish smile.

Emmett willed himself not to chuckle at the woman’s adorable expression. “So you decided to ask a complete stranger, who may or may not even know of the comic, for help?” he smirked at the woman.

“I know,” she winced at her own actions. “It was silly of me. I understand if–”

“No!” Emmett was quick to cut her off. “It’s fine. Really,” he reassured her. “I’d be happy to help.”

The two shared a smile, which to onlookers might have seemed more than just polite, and then Regina led them to the comics’ section of the store. Emmett had no trouble identifying the woman’s desired comic, and both made their way to the cashier.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Regina said, snatching the box of tampons from Emmett’s hand. “Here,” she handed him the comic book. “I think it would make this much easier for the both of us.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Emmett returned, casting the woman a dimpled smile of his own.

Once they had both purchase their items, the two made their way into the parking lot.

“Thanks again for the help,” the blonde-haired man smiled.

Regina chuckled lightly in response. “You already said that.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

The two lingered on the sidewalk, both refusing to be the first one to head toward their car.

“I–”

“You–”

The two laughed at having spoken at the same time.

“You first.” Emmett stared into brown eyes.

“Well…I was going to say that you were a big help and I know Henry will love his comic.”

Emmett’s expression dropped, having expected Regina to say something more.

“But,” she added, reaching into her purse. “I also want to give you my number. You know, just in case you have another tampon emergency.” Regina offered the man a wink.

Emmett took the woman’s card into his hand. “You do know this means I can call you now,” he teased.

Regina nudged him in the ribs before whispering under her breath, just loudly enough for him to hear, “I’m counting on it.”

Unfortunately, the pair had to part ways–Emmett returning home to his shared apartment with his roommate and Regina returning home to her son.

Upon his arrival back home, Emmett quickly noticed that he had accidentally forgotten to switch back his and Regina’s bags! To say Mary Margaret was pissed at him–for bringing home a _comic book_ instead of her tampons–would be an extreme understatement.

On the bright side, however, it seemed Emmett’s wish to see Regina again would be granted sooner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beeep. Beeeep._

Emmett waited anxiously in his car for the woman to pick up her phone. The line had already rung three times, and he was beginning to wonder if Regina had given him a false phone number. Had he been reading the signs all wrong?

“Come on. Pick up, dammit!” he yelled into his lock screen.

“Emmett?” came a confused voice from the other end.

The blonde-haired man fumbled with his phone before pressing it against his ear. “Regina? Thank god you answered!”

“Look, I appreciate you calling and all, but typically guys don’t call back until the next morning.” Emmett heard the woman yawn.

“I know it’s late. And I’m really sorry about this, but I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere. Tonight.”

The line fell silent for a moment and Emmett debated asking the woman if she was still there.

“Are you some sort of cereal killer trying to get me and my son?” Regina interrogated the man, her voice unwavering.

“No!” Emmett was quick to shut down. “Not at all!”

“I just got home to a yelling roommate, demanding an explanation why I brought her back a comic book instead of her tampons,” he explained.

Emmett heard a relieved sigh from the other end of the line. “Oh, thank god. Yes, of course we should switch back. I’m so sorry. I must’ve–”

“Don’t sweat it. It was my fault for being distracted.” Emmett attempted to change the mood of the conversation back to their earlier flirtation.

Minutes later, the two ended their call and Regina fulfilled her promise of texting her home address to Emmett.

As his car approached the lavish-looking mansion, he briefly wondered whether or not he had typed in the correct address. For some reason, the woman he had met back at the store seemed more down to earth than the people he normally associated with these mansion-styled homes.

_‘Well, here goes nothing,’_ Emmett raised his hand to knock on the front door only to have it open before him.

“Hi,” a little boy greeted him, sporting a large, toothy grin.

“Um…hi, kid. Do you know where I can find your mom?” Emmett asked awkwardly as he slowly moved his arm–which held the boy’s comic book–behind his back.

Unaware of the motion, the brown-headed boy bounced on his heels. “Yeah! She said she’d be down in a minute.”

Emmett nodded at the boy’s response and then shifted his gaze toward the large staircase inside the home, where footsteps could be heard descending the stairs.

When the woman reached the bottom floor and began her walk toward the front door to greet her guest, Emmett was frozen still by the woman’s appearance.

Emmett noted that Regina looked just as stunning _without_ make up as she did with the assistance, aside from the fact her eyes didn’t stand out as much as before. But, he reasoned, that could’ve also been due to the fact he had interrupted her sleep with his late-night call.

“Hello again, Emmett,” she smiled at him. “Do come in, please.”

Emmett opened his mouth to object to the invitation, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but his feet apparently had other plans as he followed the woman into her study.

Closing the door behind them, Regina turned to the man. “I know you just came here for tampons, but I couldn’t help but wonder if there was any way I could make your trip over her more…worthwhile.”

Emmett shivered at the double meaning behind woman’s words. He had fully expected to arrive at the woman’s home, make the switch, and be on his merry way without more than a few words exchanged. 

“I-I…” the man trailed off, unable to form words.

Regina quirked a brow in amusement as she slowly approached Emmett’s standing form.

Reaching down, the woman slowly untied the knot in her bathrobe, but then her movements came to a halt when Emmett’s hands stilled her own.

“Stop. We shouldn’t do this here. Not when your son’s awake,” Emmett let out between pants of breath, having become embarrassingly turned on from the woman’s actions.

“I sent Henry to bed when you were busy eye fucking me from the doorway,” Regina husked into his ear, causing the man to groan in response. “It’s just us tonight.”

Emmett caught sight of the familiar glimmer in Regina’s eyes and then thought to himself, _‘What the hell?’_

Pulling the woman closer, he captured Regina’s lips with his own and they sunk down onto the nearby couch.

Yes, Emmett decided, I’m sure Mary Margaret could wait a little longer for her tampons.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett yawned the next morning, stretching his limbs out the length of his bed. His muscles were deliciously sore from the previous night’s activities.

Turning his head to the beside table, the man’s eyes widened at the sight of his clock.

_‘What the heck? It’s already noon?’_

Emmett catapulted out of his bed, in a rush to dress himself for the day. He mentally willed traffic to be on his side, so that he wouldn’t be _too_ late for his afternoon shift at the sheriff’s station.

* * *

As for Regina, she had a _very_ different experience the morning after their sexual encounter.

The woman woke up to soft snores coming from beside her. Opening her eyes, she smiled down at the form of her son, fast asleep in his twin-sized bed.

Removing the covers from her body, Regina rose to a sitting position and then slowly exited the bed–making sure not to wake up her son in the process.

It was an often occurrence lately that Regina would opt to sleep in Henry’s room over her own.

Making her way downstairs to fix herself a cup of coffee, the woman was startled by the sight of another body present in the room.

“Regina, darling,” a man’s voice greeted her from the dining room table. “You’re awake.”

“Hello, Robin.” The woman’s body tensed for a moment before continuing her pathway to the kitchen. He followed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” she questioned casually. Regina began pouring herself a cup of the warm, brown liquid.

“I was,” he agreed. “But I decided to take the day off to spend with my two favorite people in the world.” The man grinned, wrapping his arms around the woman’s midsection from behind and then placing a kiss on her temple.

“You know Henry has school,” Regina retorted, shoving his arms away from her body and then turning to face him with her arms crossed.

Robin sighed. “Look, Regina…I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me.”

The brunette debated for a moment and then opened her mouth to answer the man, only to have her words interrupted by the arrival of her son.

“Morning,” the boy groaned out, his voice still thick from sleep. Henry slowly made his way to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

Knowing that the woman’s son was now awake, Robin knew Regina wouldn’t be open to anymore conversation with him, so he headed back to his previous spot in the dining room.

Despite having his talk with the brunette cut short, the man was still mentally set on receiving his answers from her at a later time.

“Good morning, Henry.” Regina grinned brightly at the boy. “Ready to head to school?”

* * *

Slamming the car door behind him, Emmett made his way toward the entrance of the town’s only middle school.

Once a year, a representative from Storybrooke’s sheriff’s station would visit to the school and deliver a speech on public safety. Since Emmett was the most recently-hired staff member and had never been tasked with the job before, it was his responsibility to teach the children this year.

Thankfully, Emmett had some experience visiting the school before–due to the fact his roommate was a teacher there–so he had no trouble tracking down where the campus’s gymnasium was located.

Emmett fidgeted with the badge on his uniform, feeling slightly uncomfortable wearing the costume in public. Often times him and his coworker David would opt to wear casual clothes in favor of the uniform, both for comfort reasons and to appear more friendly to the townspeople.

Entering through the gym doors, Emmett immediately felt overwhelmed by the number of students and staff that filled the bleachers. He briefly debated bolting back thought the doors, but then a flash of raven hair caught his eye from across the room.

 _‘No. It’s not possible.’_ He shook his head from the thought.

The school’s principle took the man’s idle state as an opportunity to introduce herself to the newly-elected sheriff. “Hello, Sheriff Swan. I’m Principal DeVille. But you, darling, can call me Cruella,” she grinned suggestively at the man.

Emmett responded to the woman with a polite smile, and then was called onto the stage to give his speech.

After he had finished his last demonstration–in which he showed the group examples of self-defense–Emmett darted off stage as the students applauding him for his performance. Principal DeVille closed the session and then began dismissing the students by their class.

As for Emmett, his mouth was so dry from talking that he could be found on the opposite side of the gymnasium, downing the contents of his water bottle.

“Quite thirsty I see,” a voice commented.

Emmett’s hand quickly rushed to cover his mouth–not wanting any of the water to spew out. He had recognized that voice.

“Regina?” Emmett questioned with an unbelieving look.

“Hello, dear,” the brunette smiled at him.

The man knit his brows in confusion. “But how? You work here?”

“Technically, no. I came to drop off my son this morning and then one of the teachers saw me and immediately asked if I would act as a substitute for the day. Apparently Miss Blanchard is home sick,” Regina explained.

“That would be my roommate,” Emmett nodded.

The woman quirked the brow at the information. “So, last night…”

Emmett felt a blush creep up his face. “Yep.”

Regina failed to contain her snicker of amusement. For some reason, something about the overly perky woman just rubbed her the wrong way.

“So you’re the town’s newest sheriff?” the woman smirked, taking in his attire.

The man nodded in response. “And you’re a substitute teacher?”

“Occasionally,” Regina answered. “When I’m not here, I help out at the stables on the other side of town.”

“Miss Mills!” shrieked Principal DeVille from across the room. “Shouldn’t you be monitoring your class?”

Regina rolled her eyes before turning toward the woman to respond, “I’ll be right there!”

“When can I see you again?” Emmett wasted no time in asking.

The brunette tilted her head in thought. “How about you meet me at the stables tonight around eight?”

Emmett smiled at the thought of seeing the woman again so soon. “Sounds perfect.”

“Miss Mills!” Cruella gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Alright, I’m coming!” Regina shouted as she began her path toward her group of children, who were still seated obediently on the bleachers. As she walked, the woman made a conscious effort to add an extra sway to her hips, knowing the blonde man was watching her every move.

Emmett sighed to himself, mentally thanking David sending him here. Despite hating giving speeches in public, the man thought it completely worth it, so long as he got to see Regina.


End file.
